This invention relates to an arm rest and support. Specifically, the invention relates to a mobile arm rest and support to improve aiming accuracy of weapons and other hand-held devices, such as cameras, telescopes, binoculars and video equipment.
Improving the accuracy of weapons is a constant goal of designers and manufacturers. Many sighting aids, including magnifying scopes and even laser sights have been developed to this end. However, the weapon user""s eye-hand coordination, muscle tension, the weight of the weapon, and even breathing can all contribute to aiming variations that cannot be overcome with sighting aids. It is well-known that accuracy in aiming weapons may be improved by providing a means of solidly supporting the weapon. A support will hold the weight of the weapon steadily for a nearly indefinite period of time. A typical example is a hunter""s use of a tree fork to steady the aim of a rifle.
A wide variety of portable supports have been developed to increase aiming accuracy. For instance, uni-pod, bi-pod and tri-pod supports which attach directly between the weapon and a support structure, such as the ground, are common in the art. An example of this type of support may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,625, issued to Jenkins. However, the stationary nature of these devices limit the user""s mobility. These devices are also cumbersome to carry and take time to set up, making them impractical for hunting use other than in a fixed location such as a deer stand.
When hunting, it is frequently necessary to walk significant distances while tracking game. This creates a need for an aiming support that is highly mobile. The prior art has attempted to solve this problem with portable aiming supports, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,820, issued to Wood. However, such devices limit the user""s mobility if worn while moving about, particularly in rough terrain or heavily wooded areas. Arm stabilizers in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,655, issued to Austin, attempt to solve the problem of mobility by providing a support that folds into a stowed position. However, such devices must be moved from the stowed position to an in-use position before the support can be employed, consuming valuable time. In particular, an aiming support used as a hunting aid must be capable of very quick and consistent deployment, since the hunter often has only a brief instant of time to aim his weapon and fire while the quarry is still within range. There is a need for an aiming support that is highly portable, does not limit the user""s mobility, and can be quickly deployed.
An arm rest and support for aiming is disclosed. The support consists of a padded upper member hingedly attached to a lower member. A pair of straps attached to the lower member are configured to wrap around the torso and/or shoulder of the user for support. A third strap attached to the upper member is adapted to wrap around the aiming arm of the user. When not in use, the arm rest and support may be folded, allowing the user to move about. When the arm rest and support is needed, the user simply raises his/her arm, causing a locking brace to lock the upper member at an approximate right angle in relation to the lower member, providing the user with support for aiming weapons or other hand-held devices with greater accuracy and reduced fatigue.